The Untold Story of Niya and Luigi
by MizLoveStuckValentinaValentine
Summary: What happens when back in the past to when Luigi and Niya were kids. Take a look back to the past to find out how Niya and Luigi really came to be.


**How Niya and Luigi turned from enemies to a couple**

**Chapter 1**

** It has been 9 months since Niya's mom, Camille and Luigi's mom, Tiffany, became pregnant with the two soon to be enemies. The two moms were at Camille's house talking and drinking Tea. **

**Camille-So Tiffany, what is the gender of your baby. Mine is a boy**

**Tiffany-Mine is a girl**

**Camille-What are you going to name her?**

**Tiffany-Niya what about you?**

**Camille-Luigi **

** Suddenly the two moms felt a wave of pain and screamed. They started to sweat until they realized that they were going into labor.**

**Camille-Johnny**

**Johnny-Sweetie what's wrong?**

**Camille-B-B-B **

**Johnny-Huh**

**Camille-THE BABY IS COMING IDIOT!**

**Johnny-(Helps Camille to the car)**

**Tiffany-Danny**

**Danny-(Helps Tiffany to the car)**

** The 4 arrived at the hospital and checked in. The nurse tried to put the two in separate rooms, but they refused, so they put them in the same room, room 309. **

**Camille-You ready.**

**Tiffany-Yeap**

** About an hour later, the two had given birth to a beautiful vampire girl and a handsome werewolf boy.**

**Docter-Congradulations Camille, you just gave birth to a beautiful vampire girl and congratulations Tiffany, you just gave birth to a handsome werewolf boy.**

**Camille-Well ok. **

** The two decided to trade the names and the girl's name was Niya Camille Star and the boy's name was Luigi Marcus Moon.**

**Chapter 2**

** Niya Camille Star was now 5 and was starting Mushroom Kingdom Elementary, a school made for vampires and werewolves. Niya meet her friend, Luigi Markus Moon. Niya and Luigi were good friends and they really didn't get to hang out due to the vampires and werewolves not getting along. When they got inside, they were separated by their species group. Niya and Luigi walked away from each other.**

**Niya-Guys. I am the vampire princess but take a chill pill.**

**Luigi-Niya! I will talk to you at recess.**

**Niya-Ok **

** After like 10 hours of class, it was recess time. Niya and Luigi were trying to stay in the cut and away from any other vampires or werewolves. **

**Luigi-Finally, I thought I would never see you again.**

**Niya-Me too**

**Luigi-(Leans in to kiss her)**

**Niya-Wait, I hear someone coming. (Fangs come out) Finally I was getting hungry.**

**Luigi-What? So if it was another werewolf you were going to kill it? If you kill that werewolf, you will have to kill me too.**

**Niya-So what are you saying? Suddenly I'm the enemy?**

**Luigi-What do you mean suddenly? You have always been the enemy when your dad started this whole mess.**

**Niya-My Dad! You liar. Your dad started this mess when he injected me with a vampire poison to try and kill me. Then my dad attacked your dad for my safety.**

**Luigi-He didn't attack him, he killed him. Why do you think our mom's don't talk like they used to.**

**Niya-That's it. I hate you!**

** Niya walked away and she didn't look back. She was now mad at her used to be best friend, Luigi. Her life was thrown off track as the years passed and she knew the only way to get her life back on track was to get rid of the werewolf empire before they destroy her kind.**

**Chapter 3**

** Luigi was now an 18 year old werewolf king. His goal was to get rid of the of the 23 year old vampire queen. The two had to meet at a peace treaty signing. Niya approached the podium. Luigi noticed that Niya was wearing a short black skirt and a black tank top. The tips of her hair were black and blond. **

**Luigi-You do know that the attire was formal! **

**Niya-Worry about your kingdom. **

** Niya and Luigi were staring each other in the face angrily. Niya snapped her fingers and a black strapless dress appeared in place of her short black skirt and tank top. She looked at Luigi asked…**

**Niya-Better?**

**Luigi-(Rolls His Eyes) Yes, that's so much better. No wonder I don't trust vampires.**

**Niya-This isn't about trust. This is your kingdom stops attacking my kingdom. **

**Luigi-So now this is about me? You are always starting drama.**

** Niya gasped at what he said. Both of their fangs showed as they were about to attack each but their assistances, Nicole and Mario, held them back.**

**Mario-Luigi, calm down.**

**Nicole-Niya, calm down.**

**Niya-This isn't over Luigi.**

**Luigi-I know. It has only just begun.**

** The two walked away from the stage and back to their kingdoms. They knew deep down inside, they didn't want to fight each other. Since neither of the two signed the peace treaty, Niya and Luigi knew that the only way to take out the enemy was to first get rid of the leader and then get rid of the empire.**

**Chapter 4**

** Niya was in her castle thinking of a plan to destroy the werewolf king and his empire.**

**Niya-Nicole, I request you!**

**Nicole-Yes Niya?**

**Niya-You know how vampires like don't experience love.**

**Nicole-Yes.**

**Niya-Well, I think the werewolf king has a thing for me and I have a thing for him.**

**Nicole-You need to get over him. He insulted you and this kingdom.**

**Niya-He what!?**

**Nicole-You heard me.**

**Niya-(Flames fill her eyes as she shape-shifts into a werewolf queen) I just got the perfect idea.**

** Meanwhile at the werewolf empire, Luigi was thinking about Niya and a plan to get rid of the vampire empire.**

**Luigi-Mario, I request you.**

**Mario-Yea Bro? What is wrong? You look worried.**

**Luigi-It is the vampire queen. I think I have a thing for her and she has a thing for me.**

**Mario-Dude. You need to forget about her. She is on her way now to destroy the kingdom.**

**Luigi-I am just sick of our little petty arguments. **

**Mario-Well, what are you going to do about it?**

**Luigi-I am going to get rid of her for good.**

** Soon after Niya and Luigi made contact outside. Niya was not all that happy to see Luigi until she saw a dark shadow cast upon him.**

**Niya-Luigi look out! (Moves him out the way)**

**Luigi-Huh? (Sees a giant foot over him)**

**Niya-Are you okay.**

**Luigi-Yea, I am fine. Thanks for saving me. I have been thinking that this little argument we had is a little old.**

**Niya-Yeah.**

**Nicole-I missed!**

**Niya-Nicole, stand down!**

**Nicole-All part of our plan to get you to together. (Shrinks back to normal)**

** Both Niya and Luigi looked confused and Niya got angry. She went up to Nicole and yelled at her. Nicole looked scared but finally pushed Niya out of her face. Luigi then saw Mario and stared to yell at him until he pushed Luigi out of his face and in front of Niya's. The two stared into each other's eyes and then kissed for at least 10 seconds. After that, the tensions between the two empires were deceased and Luigi and Niya spent their lives together as a happy couple.**


End file.
